


Oscuro

by miruru



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22280044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miruru/pseuds/miruru
Summary: DIA 26 de Fictober 2019 -Su caída fue su peor condena. Desde hacía años que había entrenado como el que más, que había luchado por mejorar cuando nadie le veía para seguir aparentando que era el chico perfecto que muchos creían que era, pero se trataba de otra estrategia más para esconder sus temores e inseguridades. Pero cuando abrió la puerta de la oscuridad y dejó pasar a Xehanort, éste se apoderó de su cuerpo, primero como una silenciosa enfermedad que no muestra síntomas evidentes.
Collections: Fictober 2019 de Miruru





	Oscuro

Su caída fue su peor condena. Desde hacía años que había entrenado como el que más, que había luchado por mejorar cuando nadie le veía para seguir aparentando que era el chico perfecto que muchos creían que era, pero se trataba de otra estrategia más para esconder sus temores e inseguridades. Pero cuando abrió la puerta de la oscuridad y dejó pasar a Xehanort, éste se apoderó de su cuerpo, primero como una silenciosa enfermedad que no muestra síntomas evidentes.

Sí, se sentía más ansioso que normalmente, más solo y abandonado, pero al mismo tiempo algo hervía en su pecho que le hacía fuerte, que le daba el empuje necesario para poder seguir adelante incluso aunque Sora les hubiera dado la espalda. Ahora que podía verlo en retrospectiva, su amigo había intentado, aunque fuera con un esfuerzo algo laxo, intentar llegar a su corazón.

Él, sumido en la oscuridad, solo con la responsabilidad sobre sus hombros de ser el causante de la destrucción de su isla y de la pérdida del corazón de Kairi, descubrió que su desesperación le llevaría a cometer desagravios que difícilmente eran perdonables.

Y aunque la oscuridad no le hubiera abandonado por completo, ahora formaba parte de él. Un punto oscuro y negro en su corazón, como una peca, que aunque era visible, no se adueñaba ni empañaba el brillo de su alma.

Sus compañeros habían perdonado antes que él sus pecados y aún había días en los que no creía merecer tanta compasión. Sin embargo, el apoyo constante habían hecho que Riku se esforzara por ser digno de sus buenas intenciones. 


End file.
